


【野绘】Soulmates

by Renuntiaaaare



Category: BOSS (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renuntiaaaare/pseuds/Renuntiaaaare
Summary: 沙雕尾气无逻辑人称混乱巨多括号。
Relationships: Nodate Shinjirou/Osawa Eriko





	【野绘】Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> 试新的VPN顺便补档。

“我觉得我不行。”野立思考片刻，庄严地宣布。

“不，你必须可以。”绘里子严肃地反驳他，“不然我们都得死在这里。”

“不会死的。”野立心虚地移开目光，“你看，我们这么了解对方，工作的时候就完全没有破绽嘛……”

“那是因为早上没有案件。”绘里子不给他逃避的机会，“我才不要傻傻地像你一样说那句招牌的‘有案子了’呢。”

“这句很傻吗？”野立瞪大了眼睛，“我当时可是回国前想了两个晚上呢。”

绘里子冷静指出：“这是现在的重点吗？”

“好像不是哦……”野立挠挠头。

“唉。”绘里子叹了一口气，环住他的脖子，不太自在地迎身贴上，“那就我来吧。”

这一切混乱的导火索，想必只有可能是清晨在公寓电梯间里遭遇的意外的小地震。

“你坐下一班电梯啦！”日常正在气头上的绘里子毫不留情地在野立进来前快速按下关门键。

“这样我就要迟到了！”野立习以为常，更快速地把公文包先塞进了门缝间。

“你迟到关我——”剧烈晃动的电梯轿厢打断了带着起床气的争吵。再次恢复意识的时候，俩人在物业工作人员关切的呼唤声里，从对方的眼睛里看见了彼此。

“怎么办？”野立（其实是绘里子）彬彬有礼地和物业小姑娘道了谢，然后转向一旁熟悉的面孔。

“目前也没有别的办法了吧。”绘里子（其实是野立）处变不惊地摸了摸下颌，“反正以我们对彼此的了解，短时间内应该不会穿帮吧。”

“也是。这种事情说出去也不会有人信。”野立（其实是绘里子）歪歪头，同意了对方的提议，“不过，既然是地震，没准这种离谱的事情没准还发生在了别人身上呢。”他乐观地推测道，冲频频往这里看来的小姑娘点点头，“希望有人来报案。”

“不过有一件事，”绘里子（其实是野立）伸手在他面前挥了挥，“你能不能不要再做了？”

“什么？”野立（其实是绘里子）顿时坐直了身子。

“你能不能别用我的脸做出这么可爱的动作？”绘里子（其实是野立）一脸认真地说，“刚刚那个小姑娘一直在往这里看呢。”

“你？”野立（其实是绘里子）看看不远处羞涩掩面的小姑娘，万千吐槽最终凝聚成扶额一叹，“你赢了。”

“是你赢了。”绘里子（其实是野立）继续一本正经地纠正他的说法。

不过万幸的是，这种灵魂（我们姑且将灵魂定义为人之所以为人的本质属性）互换的情况倒真的并不是独例。诚如两人所料，在警视厅这种消息鱼龙混杂的地方，他们还真的摸索到颇具有操作性的方法——复现事故发生前最后有记忆的动作。

“这网站看上去怎么这么可疑呢？”绘里子（虽然外表是野立）一脸怀疑地打量着手机上简陋的论坛界面。

“越是可疑的地方越可信。”野立（虽然外表是绘里子）笃定地说，“爷……啊不，人家（あたし）可是问了好多交通科的小妹妹呢，她们都说这个网站很有料呢。”

“是‘我（わたし）’不是‘人家（あたし）’。‘人家（あたし）’太小女生太幼稚了。”绘里子嫌弃地纠正他，“就这样你还好意思说你了解我？”

“又没差多少。在意称呼才说明你真的幼稚。”野立不以为意，“所以，要试试看吗？”

“试就试，反正又不会有多大损失。”绘里子赌气似地果断按住野立的肩膀。

然后下一秒她就对着自己的脸退缩了。

再然后说着“我来”的野立也在额头相抵前退缩了。

“要不还是……”“咦，没人吗？”“嘭！”

花形冒冒失失地推开门，倒是吓得两个人猝不及防。等绘里子从沙发上抬起头的时候，她看见的就是花形捂着嘴夺门而出的背影。

“花形，你停下！”绘里子也不顾自己喊劈了嗓子，跌跌撞撞地追了上去。

野立慢悠悠地揉着额头坐起身。“啊嘞，没成功吗？”他熟练地用手指梳理过乱糟糟的长发，若有所思地滑着没来得及关掉的论坛界面，意外地在最新评论里翻出了后续操作。

“如果复现记忆的最后片段没有用的话，可以试试回溯的时间长一点点，比如到前夜酱紫，偶们就是这么成功哒～☆”

点赞数绝赞飙升中，就是它了。

“回溯时间长一点？”绘里子一边解着领带一边戒备地往后退了两步。

“回溯到前夜。论坛里是这么说的。”野立在她的怒视下无辜地耸耸肩。

“前夜……”绘里子怀疑地打量着面前这个看上去人畜无害的自己（她的外表当然是人畜无害与人为善的了）。她回忆了片刻，神色里戒备更甚，“你真的不是在骗我？”

“这种事情骗你我有什么好处？”野立突然想到午休风波的后续，“说起来，你后来怎么和花形解释的？”

“哦，那个啊，我用权力抹杀了。”绘里子洋洋得意地学着他的口吻，“怎么样？很有你的风格吧？”

“野立参事官先生。”这下轮到野立扶额叹息了，“权力不是这么用的。”

“那是怎么用的呢？”绘里子半开玩笑地凑到他的面前，蠕动的喉结却将紧张和不安尽数暴露，“大……大泽绘里子小姐？”

“那我们就开始回溯吧。”

绘里子推倒野立的时候下意识闭上了眼睛。

“你的表情能不能不要那么丰富？”她虚张声势地抗议。

“你的表情能不能更自然柔和一些？”野立反唇相讥。

“我觉得我的表情挺自然的啊。”绘里子抽抽嘴角，发现自己甚至挤不出一个笑容。但是这时候投降也委实不是她的风格，她于是在野立下一句揶揄出口前俯身吻下。

她轻轻咬上柔软的唇瓣，闻见自己清爽的香水味，一瞬间仿佛听见了血流奔涌的声音。

原来，野立每次吻她的嘴唇都是这种感觉吗。这种暧昧的念头还没来得及升华为更进一步的绮念，她便在半眯的视线里注意到，野立也闭上了眼睛。

“我们关灯吧。”

这次野立没有拒绝绘里子的提议。

在没有光线没有交谈的环境里，感官便是全部的真实。绘里子试图慢慢将自己沉溺在唯一的真实里，可是虚无却总是要拉扯着她。她知道野立也绷紧了神经，正不动声色地迎合着她，可她实在无法不想着那是自己的身体。

她用胡须蹭上颈项，想到的是那细密扎过的酥麻触感。她几番滑过因为用枪而长着薄茧的指腹，却无法像野立一样紧紧扣住它们。呼吸在她耳边深深浅浅，她只能数着节拍听见自己的心跳不可控地加速，连同体温的升高，低吟的流露。

她从来没有像这样希望自己能够丢失片刻的理性不管不顾地走向本能与疯狂，又恨自己的感性过分充沛不够在悬崖勒马。热的泪水宣泄着临界处的退缩，她听见野立用她的声音叹了一口气，然后抓住她的手，一起探向那处她刻意忽视的存在。

“绘里子，不管你是谁我都爱你。”此情此景这样的宣言太过不协调，绘里子反倒破涕为笑。

“自恋狂。”她瓮着鼻子，用爱人的声音说。

第二天早上，花形比往常干劲更足地冲进对策室，还没打招呼便神秘兮兮地扎进众人之间。

“诶，我跟你们说，我昨天中午看见参事官和boss……”

“没有空让你们发呆了，嗯，有案子了。”

办公室的玻璃门这时候被一鼓作气地推开。然后还没来得及收起八卦之心的对策室成员们便看见正被议论的两位上司正站在门口。

野立清了清嗓子，不太自在地说。

“那个‘嗯’是多余的。”绘里子抱着胳膊在一旁纠正他。

野立只是谦恭点头：“是，您说得是。”

绘里子并不放过他：“再来一遍。”

野立再次清了清嗓子：“有案子了。”

“还觉得这句话傻吗？”绘里子用教育嫌疑人一样的语气教育他。

参事官先生连连摇头：“不觉得了不觉得了。”

“这才对嘛。”绘里子满意地拍拍他的肩膀，这才注意到众人错愕的目光，“看什么看，都准备起来，有案子了。”她掷地有声地说完这句招牌台词，昂首阔步地从台阶上走下来。


End file.
